caribbeancursefandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar Faces...
With Kriss Wild Wolf, the Founder and Guildmaster of Caribbean Curse, moving to foreign waters, many pirates felt the effects of loss and despair, some even fearing this could signal the beginning of the end for piracy upon the high seas... However, this was not to be the case, the first to arrive on the scene was of course his loyal and trusted First Mate, none other than the roguish, scoundrel, Eric Ironhound. Eric however was not to be the only one to make the journey, there were to be numerous familiar faces to appear upon the "Burning Seas", each with their own tales of Fate, Fortune and Despair! The Honor Roll : in order of arrival... *Eric Ironhound (first of course) *Lucky Loot Laura *Cursed Charlie *Geoffrey C.Menace (CannonMenace) *Sarah Darkmonger (always dragging her feet) Departing the Caribbean... Geoffrey Cannonmenace was of course the first of the Scallywags, Scoundrels and Rogues to sail from the Caribbean. Some months prior to the rest, coming to the realization that his fellow Assistant Guild Master, the often maligned with poor fortune Cursed Charlie, was finally beginning to believe in himself and truly shine as a leader in his own right. Feeling his own presence was holding Charlie back from becoming all the he could, Geoffrey decided pack his Firestorm War Frigate "Renegade Explorer" and sail off into a sunset horizon to seek Loot, Plunder and Adventure on other waters. His Adventures and Transitional Story to follow... Kriss Wild Wolf Next to depart the Caribbean, was none other than the Founder and Guild Master himself, Kriss Wild Wolf! While many believed him to be remaining in hiding on Raven's Cove, his two closest confidants were aware all along... Geoffrey's departure had a profound impact on Kriss, who initially left to seek out and persuade Geoffrey to return. However Geoffrey and his skill for evasion and elusiveness proved too difficult for even his Guild Master Kriss to follow, constantly being left three sheets to the wind behind. His search a complete failure, feeling somewhat ashamed Kriss also decided to seek Adventure in other waters, turning his back upon the Caribbean he'd long called home. The rest for him is history, he quickly found his way to the Burning Seas and was promptly inducted into the "Brethren of the Cursed Rose". Cursed Charlie Sadly, after Kriss left, his fortunes took a turn for the worse, he was captured and imprisoned on Port Royal... His trial was swift and all in attendance fully expected his incarceration to be short, and swiftly followed by a hanging. This was however not to be the case, the Officials and "Powers that Be"; Jolly Roger, Cutler Beckett and others in the same ilk, believed his capture would lead to the capture of other nefarious pirates, most notably Kriss, Geoffrey, Eric and Sarah. Charlie was locked up in a cramped cell, with but a solitary window and under the supervision of the Navy's finest, Ian Ramjaw. There he was to stay until just days before the final mass Exodus, when broken free in a jailbreak devised by none other than the cunning Sarah Darkmonger. Sarah planned ahead, seeing the writing on the wall, realizing the days of piracy in the Caribbean were numbered. What nobody else was aware of, Sarah had an ulterior motive for freeing Charlie, his expertise in Explosives was needed for another plan which Sarah had devised, a plan to get the Navy off her back for good! Her devious plan was to fake her death so that the Navy, Cutler Beckett and Jolly Roger would not continue to pursue her when she left the Caribbean, a plan which was to be enacted as they attempted to escape. Lucky Loot Laura & Sarah Darkmonger Perhaps the finest Captain to sail a War Galleon in the Caribbean, the loveable lass Laura was notably absent in the big escape, with some fearing her War Galleon would never make it out. Those who doubted her were gravely mistaken and also deceived by the final master stroke in the Sarah Darkmonger escape plan... With all the chaos, confusion and celebration caused by the sinking of the Moonraker, nobody stopped to realize the ominous shadow of Laura's Galleon closing on the site where the Moonraker was sunk. Naturally she'd had the foresight to send her War Galleon ahead to open waters some days earlier, so using her smaller ship she was able to avoid detection, so enabling her to scoop Sarah from the water and stow her safely in her quarters until safely in open waters. Two of the finest Sailing Lass' aboard the Midnight Plunderer with Tia Dalma, sailing the High Seas to the "Burning Seas", together sharing with Charlie the greatest secret to ever escape the Caribbean. A story which will prove most interesting indeed...